Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a watch-type mobile terminal used being coupled to a mobile terminal of a user and yielding increased utility; and a method for controlling the watch-type mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Meanwhile, recently a lot of research efforts are being made to develop wearable computing devices, and interests about how wearable computing devices can be utilized are getting bigger. A wearable computing device may refer to all kinds of computing device which can be worn by a user such as clothes, watch, and eyeglasses. A user can conveniently operate a mobile terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet PC by using his/her finger or a stylus pen, but to do so, the user has to put up with inconvenience of carrying the mobile terminal in his/her pocket, bag, or hand. On the other hand, in the case of a wearable computing device, since the user can wear the wearable computing device like a watch or eyeglasses, portability can be much improved compared with conventional mobile terminals.
It should be noted that for most cases, a wearable computing device is used being coupled to a mobile terminal of the user and it has been used mainly to receive notification about various events generated from the mobile terminal.
In particular, suppose that the user happens to be in such a situation where the user is unable to use his/her mobile terminal while predetermined events are being generated from the user's mobile terminal. To deal with the situation, demand for controlling the events generated from the mobile terminal by using a wearable computing device is growing. Also, in case a mobile terminal is separated far apart from its coupling wearable computing device, security of the mobile terminal can be weakened when the mobile terminal is accessed by a third person. In this regard, it is necessary to more conveniently control the security of a mobile terminal through a wearable computing device.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.